


Blood Moon

by orphan_account



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

Richie hums softly, burrowing further into the sheets and relaxing into the sensation of Seth’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Blood Moon tonight. Pretty cool.” Seth remarks, as if Richie didn’t know.

“It’s for us.”

Richie cracks an eye open and turns his head to see his brother staring at him, one eyebrow raised. “The Blood Moon. ‘S for us.”

The hand Seth has in his hair moves down to hold his cheek, the gun calluses on his fingers a nice roughness in contrast to the fine softness of his face. Richie turns his head to look at his brother full on, who is perching on the side of the bed as Richie lays on it; taking over the space. Seth’s brow is furrowed, his eyes saying that he’s probably thinking Richie is off his rocker again.

Well he’s not. He’s not crazy. He can See now, that’s all. Seth of all people should know that, he’s his brother, his everything. The only thing he has. From the stubble on his face, to the deep russet of his eyes, his warm skin. Richie loves him, so much.

He wants to give Seth the moon. The Blood Moon, he wants to take all the blood he’s shed, blood he’s taken and paint it on the moon. He’ll tell Seth that’s what it is; that’s why it’s called the Blood Moon, Seth, see? See, brother? It’s ours.

But he doesn’t say that cause the look in his brother’s eyes tells him Seth doesn’t want that. He wants Richie to not See, he wants Richie to be something Else. So Richie closes his eyes, turning his head into Seth’s palm, silently nudging him to resume his previous ministrations.

He feels the heat of Seth’s palm move back into his hair, massaging his scalp and everything is okay again. It’s all just his brother and him, on their way to the kingdom. Making their own.

The light of the Blood Moon filters in through the open hotel room window, and his lips turn up in a smile.

It’s for them.


End file.
